


First Aid On The Farm

by Esperata, StellarLibraryLady



Series: Norene's Magical, Mystical World [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Farm Accidents, Farm Injuries, Gen, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: All sorts of injuries and accidents occur on the farm.





	1. Chapter 1

When you live on the farm, all sorts of first aid emergencies arise. If it isn’t the farmer or a family member, it is a dog or cat or chicken or cow or hog. Well, you get the picture. After awhile, only the most unique or severe accidents or injuries are worth being noted.

I remember trying to get a piece of wheat chaff out of my dad's eye while Mom held the flashlight. He'd been combining wheat, and the lights had gone out in the house that night because a tornado was ripping through the area. Welcome to the American Midwest!

Another time Mom slid down a fruit tree and a piece of twig got embedded in the calf of her leg. I took that out with a pliers because a tweezers wasn't big enough to get a hold of it. The only thing that bothered me was when the skin fought me to keep the piece of twig. That almost flipped my stomach. When our family physician found out what I had done, he tried to talk me into becoming a nurse. No, thank you!

Another time a chicken walked through our cactus garden, and one of us held the chicken while another one pulled cactus thorns out of the chicken's feet. I'm going to have to ask my sister who did what. I might not get credit for that.

One time a chicken had caught its toe in a feeder overnight, and I found the chicken the next morning with its toe nearly severed. I thought it would be more humane and the claw would heal quicker if the toe was completely off. My folks were on a camper trip so I carried the chicken to my uncle. I held the chicken out and asked him to use his pliers to finish cutting off the toe. (All farmers carry pliers. It's a guy thing, like rifles in the back window of the pickup.) Anyway, I told my uncle what I needed and he turned pale. He said that the toe would fall off on its own. Few things make farmers turn pale, but my request to my uncle did that day.

One time I took my mom and me to see our family physician at his office in town. We had contusions and abrasions all over our heads, shoulders, upper backs, and chests. There was even some question as to if Mom had a slight concussion. Our top parts were a terrible mess with scrapes and gouges. But then there was nothing below the waist, or even for a short way above the waist.

The doctor finally turned to me and asked what had happened. I said that a certain guy (not my dad) had dropped a tree on us. He had been sawing it down on the farm and didn’t realize that it would fall our way. My mom and I were reasonably bright. We wouldn’t just stand there and let a tree fall on us. But we did that day. It was an accident that shouldn’t have happened, but did.


	12. Unrequited - 4 part drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 part drabbles of Unrequited  
> Did the universe not know  
> Fighting requires something to hate  
> Oh, The sad songs they will sing for us  
> Just another point of light

I. Did The Universe Not Know?

Teen And Up Audiences  
Archive Warning:  
Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category:  
Gen  
Fandoms:  
Star TrekStar Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)Star Trek: The Original Series  
Relationship:  
James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock  
Characters:  
James T. Kirk Leonard "Bones" McCoy Spock (Star Trek)  
Additional Tags:  
futility posing Loneliness Unrequited Drabble Drabbles Uselessness Unworthiness Unproductive Nihilism  
← Previous Work Part 73 of the Four Part Drabbles series  
Published 2018-07-3

Each man eventually feels it in his heart. The futility of it all finally gets to him. And he is so alone.  
Work Text:  
He’d tried so hard.  
He’d tried so hard down through the years.  
He’d tried so hard, but it was not to be.  
That was the hard part. Accepting that it was never to be.  
Did the universe not know that his heart was true and pure and trusting?  
Did the universe not know that he eventually would have his fill of the posing and pretending?  
Did the universe not know that he eventually could not face it anymore?  
It did not matter if his name was Kirk or McCoy or Spock.  
It defined them all.  
Did the universe not know?

 

II. Fighting Requires Something to Hate  
It's easy to hate when there's a reason. But what if there really isn't. Can hate then be created?  
frustration, justification, unrequited, unrequited hate, drabble, drabbles, nihilism

There was no one to hate.

Oh, someone could’ve been found, it was supposed.

But would it have helped?

Would it bring back to life the victims lying scattered and broken and dead?

Would it appease anyone?

Bring some other ones to justice?

Prove a point?

Even the score?

How do you ‘even the score’ when dead victims are the pawns?

All you can do is try at a different time, a different battle, a different day.

Maybe then Kirk and McCoy and Spock could feel justified with what they do.

Maybe then they can truly conquer the unknown universe.

III. Oh, The Sad Songs They Will Sing For Us  
Existence, Futility, Nihilism, Unrequited, drabble, drabbles

The futility of existence challenges the Triumverate with their purpose for optimism and even for living.  
Work Text:  
Why do you try when it will only end in your death?  
I gotta, or else why was I put here?  
To stay awhile,   
To spend awhile,   
To think awhile,  
To dream awhile,  
To love awhile,  
And then to go.  
Mercy knows no end  
And Justice has no equal.  
They stay awhile: Kirk. McCoy. Spock.  
And then they go.  
Why were they here?  
So there could be a Kirk, a McCoy, a Spock.  
And they could love each other;  
And we could love them  
For just this little while.  
And then they will go,  
As we all must go,  
Eventually.  
Series this work belongs to:  
← Previous Work Part 73 o

 

IV, Just Another Point of Light  
Auxiliary Purpose, Unimportance, Unrequited, Friendship, Drabble, Drabbles

And so they cling together.

Not really knowing why they do so.

Kirk, McCoy, Spock.

They are best friends in a universe that is not impressed.

The universe does not hate them.

It is not even aware of them.

It goes about its busines of creating and decimating and rebuilding again and again.

Men of all shapes and attitudes come and go throughout the history of the universe.

And the universe goes about its business

Unimpressed by any of them.

That's why faith systems have to be created by thinking beings in the universe.

So men will matter somewhere.


End file.
